A spooky story
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: It's been a while but I'm back, here's a spooky Halloween story about the Grimm's Halloween experience, I don't know how cringy it will be because I'm probably kind of rusty. I personally think it's good though, there are some cute little moments. Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review, it is much appreciated!


Random POV

Tree branches creaked, gusts of wind beat down on the windows, leaves were flying everywhere. It was nearly Halloween. Sabrina, peered outside to see Everafters bustling about, hanging up there decorations, and through windows where she could see families carving pumpkins together. She smiled, fall had to be her favorite season(except for the fact that school started around the time).

She was suddenly disrupted by the sound of feet running up the stairs. It was certainly Daphne, Sabrina would know the beats of those footsteps anywhere. Her suspicions were proved correct when her door flew open and Daphne ran in. "1 week till Halloween! Eeeee!" she exclaimed and stuffed her knuckle in her mouth while beginning to jump around happily.

"What are you going to be for Halloween! I'm going to be a ninja!" she declared and began punching and kicking the air.

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at her sister's ridiculous moves, this only succeeded in making her sister pout, and then she answered. "I'm not dressing up for Halloween I'm almost 16, Halloween is for younger kids."

"What! You have to! You won't be able to go trick or treating with us if you don't, and you're not to old!" Daphne choked out.

"I'm just gonna buy a bag of candy and eat some in front of the tv, it's a lot easier than going out in the cold to get it."

"But, but… can't you at least go one more time with me," she said and attempted to be as cute as possible.

"Sorry, those puppy eyes don't have any effect on me." Sabrina scolded and made her way to the door, and down the stairs. "I'm going, for a walk, I'll be back later."

Daphne continued to follow her sister sputtering out more reasons why her sister should go. "Daphne, I'm not going, I never liked it that much. And you'll have fun going with your friends, and Puck will be with you."

Daphne's frown only seemed to droop more as Sabrina left. She almost pitied her but knew Daphne would quickly forget about it in a day or two. That's just how the 13-year old operated, and she knew once she was out with her friends it would be fine, so she pulled on her coat popped in her earplugs and sauntered outside.

Puck's POV

"OK, troops. Forward, march!" I shouted over the sound of monkeys screeching and hollering. My trained monkey soldiers did as they were told, and I led them around in circles. Everything was going perfectly until I heard Daphne screaming for me, and my army ran for the trees. Cowards.

"Puck!" I could hear her scream.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumbled to myself and went to go find her. She stood by the trampoline when I got to her, and she looked pretty down in the dumps. Feeling a tad bit sorry for her I landed next to her and asked her what was up.

"Sabrina doesn't want to go trick or treating with us, and she isn't gonna dress up either!" she whimpered.

I laughed. "This is what your upset about? Of course, Sabrina isn't coming, what did you expect?"

Daphne glared at me and seeing as she really was being serious about wanting Sabrina to come I told her I would get Sabrina to come for 10 dollars. Daphne gladly paid me and I went to find Sabrina, grabbing few weapons on my way out to use on her if she refused to come trick or treating.

Sabrina's POV

I was enjoying the crisp autumn day a lot, leaves were dancing everywhere and my favorite toon was buzzing in my ears as a hummed along to it. I took a slight detour. Cutting down a trail through the woods. The trees were so pretty during this time of year and I couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful array of colors. I turned my music up a little more and continued my walk down the trail.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed my face. Covering my mouth and muffling my screams. The other arm of my captor was around my neck in seconds, putting me in a headlock. As much as I tried to make some noise and escape, it was to no avail. Whoever had me, dragged me down behind a bush and slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I took a few moments to catch my breath before I shrieked at the top of my lungs and my captor freaked out and quickly put his hand back over my mouth. "Stop screaming will you Sabrina! Gosh, you are slow to figure out these things. It's just me!"

I turned my head towards him and saw it was indeed just Puck, then sent him a death glare and snapped, "What in the world is this about, you could have given me a heart attack! I swear Puck you are going to wish you were never born!" This only succeeded in just putting me in a stronger headlock. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but I found I wasn't going to have any success against him this time so I surrendered and stopped struggling.

Pucks POV

She stopped fighting so I let my grip loosen a little bit. "What is this even about! What did I do to you!" she screamed.

"Sabrina your coming trick or treating with us " I demanded.

"This is what this is about! I can't believe you, you're ridiculous! This is so stupid! The stupidest! No, course I'm not going!"

"Well, Marshmallow paid me so I have to make sure you go, sorry. You know, she looked so disappointed I'm really surprised you would turn her down."

"Ok well yeah, I did now let me go Peabrain!" she spat out, her face suddenly red due to how close we were in that moment I think. I decided to ignore it though due to the fact I was here on business. Then put her back in a tighter headlock before I told her again, this time with my grenade above her head.

"Your going trick or treating for Marshmallow's sake or your hair gets drenched," I said and smirked at her. She glared daggers at me while hiding a helpless look behind her eyes. Man, my job was fun.

"Cmon Puck, please it's going to be so boring and cold. I really don't want to go! You know Daphne, she'll be over it in a few days. You wouldn't do this to me."

At hearing her comment I laughed but I had to agree with her too, Daphne would totally be over it soon, then and none of this would even matter. Still, right now it was my job to get her to come. "Oh you know all too well I would. You have three seconds to decide before I smash this grenade on your head. 1... 2... Arrgghh!" I shouted as she twisted my wrist. "Why did you do that!" I winced grasping my wrist and watching as Sabrina sprinted out of the woods, grabbing her MP3 player and earplugs on the way out.

Sabrina's POV

Ah yes, freedom I thought to myself with a sigh of relief. I started to pick up some more speed as I saw Puck finally get up off of the ground and speed over to me. I knew joining the track team would pay off in the future. Thank goodness I joined. He was still a lot faster than me though so I knew that I needed to get home and to my room fast.

I made it to the door minutes later but was nearly caught due to the fact that having to say the magic words slowed me down. I slammed the door in his face and ran to my room and locked the door. Thankfully all the grownups were investigating a case together so that worked out great. Basil was glued to his electronics, Red had let us know earlier that she was taking the time to meditate, and Pinocchio got dropped off at the library earlier today because he claims he has a project that needs to be worked on.

I turned around to face my bed and nearly screamed as I saw Daphne sitting on it. "Oh my gosh, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so… Are you coming trick or treating!"

"Sorry Daph," I said as I quickly led her out of my room and shut the door as Puck jumped out and tried to get in.

"You guys are the worst!" I screamed as I struggled to close the door which Puck was pushing on as hard as he could. It was slowly inching more open every second. Beads of sweat slipped down my face.

"Why are you even so against Halloween!" Daphne shouted from the hallway. "Is it because of that time when that high schooler dressed as a clown jumped out at you? Cause that's the only thing I can think of. You did sock him in the face though, so maybe you weren't actually scared, nevermind. Pretend I never asked."

"I was still scary though" I mumbled to myself just as I was knocked down and landed hard on the floor as the door swung open.

Puck's POV

"Ha!" I teased Sabrina as I tossed my grenade up and down and watched her look at me in horror. Shaking her hands at me and backing farther into the corner I had trapped her in as I came closer. Daphne was right behind me questioning my methods and telling me not to actually hurt her.

"Puck it's really ok if she doesn't want to, I didn't want you using those when I paid you."

"Don't worry I won't need them and it's just a fake anyway," I whispered to her so Sabrina wouldn't hear. Daphne smiled and went downstairs whispering to me to let her know when I got Sabrina to go trick or treating, she wanted to talk about outfits. Then she left, her knuckle in her mouth as she skipped away.

"Now where were we," I said as I casually admired the grenade. I removed the fake pin and was ready to start my usual countdown when she started up her shouting again.

"Puck, stop! No! No! Don't do it! Not in my room! It'll ruin everything." I smirked at her, I'm getting closer to success this time, thank goodness to, this has been going on for a long time and is getting tiresome. "1…2..." come on Brina.

"Ok, Ok! Stop! I'll go! This isn't worth it!" I let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"My gosh finally, that was the most dragged out session of torture ever. One more thing before I let you off though, are you really scared of clowns? Just wondering cause it's hard to come across things you are afraid of." I teased. All Sabrina did was just sit there in the corner and look mad at me. "I'll take that as a yes," I said and sauntered out tossing the grenade in my hand.

"Wait?" I heard Sabrina shout at me. I turned and gave her a bored look.

"What?"

"Why hasn't the grenade exploded?" she asked and gave me a skeptical look while staying a good distance away from it. I laughed at the way she looked at it, she looked so confused.

"Oh yeah, forgot about this little thing. Poor Sabrina got duped." I noticed I had made the wrong move quickly because Sabrina's face turn red with rage and her hands were curling up into fists. Instinctively I screamed and ran for cover, Sabrina chasing after me throwing punches this way and that. "Ahhhhh!" I kept screaming and finally reached my door. Sabrina was right behind me in a moment and pulling me back out and successfully nailed a punch to my gut.

"You got lucky Fairy Boy, you deserved much worse for everything you put me through today," then she dragged me back into my room and slammed the door.

Sabrina's POV

I stomped down the hall. "He put way too much effort into making me do this," I mumbled to myself. Soon I reached my destination, Daphne's room. She smiled as I came in, I tried to smile back but it was kind of tough due to the circumstances. She was busy getting out tubes of glitter and duct tape.

"He didn't actually hurt you did he, I think he took his job way to seriously."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that, hope you paid him good for the task though," I said smirking.

"Why, what did you do to him?" she stammered.

"Nailed one in the gut, and twisted his arm, he's fine though I wouldn't worry about him."

She stared at me nervously and then handed me a tube of purple glitter and smiled. "Let's make our costumes!" So for the next few hours, we raided the attic and put costumes together. We actually did hardly any work because Granny already had a whole trunk full of costumes, and we were able to at least find a few that would fit. The whole thing was surprisingly fun, and it was fun hanging out with Daphne and talking about all kinds of things. She found some fake weapons that would work with her spy costume, and I stumbled upon a super cute steampunk dress.

After cleaning my costume I hurried to try it on and found that it was a perfect fit! All I really needed to do was find a way to stay warm in it... yikes, that would be hard. Still, I ran to show Daphne and she squealed with excitement when she saw it. It looked fantastic and almost brand new, except for a few tears that I had sewn up. What a find! She dragged me down the hall insisting that I had to show Puck. I voted against showing him but Daphne said that it didn't matter if he was mad at me, she was too excited, and made it a top priority that he saw both of us in our costumes immediately.

Puck's POV

There was knocking at my door, which eventually turned into sounds of someone pounding on the door when I didn't come right away. Gosh, girls are obnoxious. I cracked the door open and peered out at Daphne who was beaming. "What's up Marshmallow, I'm not doing any more favors today. You got that?"

"I'm sorry, what Sabrina did to you was not nice at all. She was being a big jerkazoid," she glared at someone behind the door, who I assumed was Sabrina, the one person who I really didn't want to see. I quickly shut the door. I wasn't waiting for another opportunity to let her hurt me. They didn't catch that I was irritated though and they kept knocking, waiting for me to open the door again. Those girls are so persistent, they knocked for almost a half an hour. At one point I could hear Sabrina from the other side telling Daphne that they should go, but the knocking never did let up. Eventually, it got even louder and it started disturbing my troops so for the sake of their well being I went and opened the door for them.

"OkIfinishedmycostumeandSabrinafoundthisreallycutecostumeintheaticandshecleaneditanditlookssuperawesomeandyouhavetoseeit!" Daphne blurted out at what seemed like the speed of light. I didn't understand most of it but I got that it was about their costumes. She continued by yanking the door fully open so I could see. Daphne's spy outfit turned out amazing, but I almost didn't catch my jaw from dropping as my gaze fell on Sabrina's dress and her in it smiling at me, her cheeks were suddenly taking on a deeper shade of red. That's when I noticed I was staring and Daphne stuck her knuckle in her mouth. Feeling flustered and needing to escape as fast as I could, all I really bothered to say was,

"Cool," Then I shut the door and nearly collapsed on the ground. Man, Sabrina did look good, how she got to me was driving me insane and then my heart was suddenly beating at a faster pace. No! No. No, you can't be thinking of her like this! I slowly managed to get myself back together but I couldn't let it happen again. I took some deep breaths and leaned against the wall and listened to what they were saying only catching a piece of the conversation "Oooo, he likes your dress," was what I heard Daphne say and then I face palmed.

Time skip to Halloween:

Sabrina's POV

We rented a big van for Halloween because we seriously needed one. Daphne has her friend Ashley with her tonight and there's me, Basil, Red, Daph, Pinocchio, and Puck who was voluntold to be the driver. Over the last few days me and Daphne worked to create a costume for him and tonight he is starring as Peter Pan. He is not impressed as you can quite guess, especially since all the grownups made a big deal about him having to wear it. It was so amazing finally having backup this time, usually, Relda pities him I think, and then lets him get away with everything! But, tonight she said in between trying not to laugh a few times, and I quote "Liebling, but you must wear it, the girls put so much effort into making it for you, if you don't wear it I'm going to cut down on your deserts for the next week. Now go put it on." I told Ashly in a German accent like Relda's because she had completely missed the whole ordeal. Puck glared daggers at me as I told her the rest of the story, but I just ignored him. His face was sooo red by the time I finished. "Puck, smile for the camera!" I teased as I tried to snap a photo of his face. Everyone in the back is making a desperate attempt to hold back laughs. Daphne is starting to tear up because she almost can't hold it in, and I've been biting my lip for the whole ride. I was finally about to get I good picture when Puck stopped abruptly and my phone fell out of my hands. "Everyone out!" he shouted and smiled at me for the first time that night.

"You stinker, stopping the car like that so I wouldn't take your picture," I smirked and shook my head as I grabbed my phone, slipped it into my pocket and went to get candy in the freezing cold.

Rubbing my arms furiously to keep warm I went with everyone else from the van up to a house. For the rest of the evening, we went from house to house. Finally, when everyone was too cold to go any longer we headed back, it was a really successful night overall, we all made out with a full bucket of candy each, and I made sure that Puck got some candy for his troubles, which he actually smiled at me for.

"Puck are you sure we're going the right way?" I had to ask him on our way home as I saw him make a sharp turn down a road I was unfamiliar with.

"Yeah, don't worry it's just a shortcut." I stared at him suspiciously and then back at everyone else in the car. I looked out the window only to see a million glowing eyes, everyone saw it too and we all froze. Suddenly the car began to shake, a lot. Not just from a bumpy road, and everyone knew it. We all started to panic. The eyes seemed to be following us to.

"Puck I think we'd better go back." Daphne whimpered. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Ok if you say so," he said and turned the car around. Eyes still following us.

"Puck this had better not be you." I hissed. He just shrugged and said he was positive we'd be alright. He didn't seem to be lying, but I was still uneasy about it all and I hadn't ever known if he was a good actor or not.

Just as soon as we were going straight again though something jumped on the roof of the car causing all of us to scream. Then suddenly a hideous clown jumped in front of the road and Puck slammed his foot down on the break, we all screamed even louder. I literally shrieked at that top of my lungs, almost for a minute, and everyone screamed with me. I clutched Puck desperately and couldn't help but scream into him trying as hard as I could to keep from crying on him out of fear. My body shook horribly. When I finally had gotten over myself, I looked to see if Puck had been scared as well, he just gave me a wicked grin. Suddenly my door opened and there was the clown. Puck put his hands over his ears and winced. I screamed even louder than I had before (if that was even possible)."Get away!" I shrieked and I kicked the awful creature in the face.

"Ow! Brina!" it shouted and removed a mask only to reveal Uncle Jake who rubbed his sore nose. I froze and stared at him while shaking extremely hard. A few tears were running down my face by now and naturally, I grabbed Puck and held onto him as if my life still depended on it. Jake walked up to the car and peered in through the open window to see how he'd done, everyone who wasn't either in shotgun(like myself) or the driver's seat had unbuckled and were huddled in the back hugging each other and shaking. I watched as the eyes from the bushes turned into a swirling flurry of Puck's pixies and a few from above the car and some from below the car join the group and fly next to the driver's seat window. Puck continued by rolling down his window to praise them. Then they flew back into the woods tittering happily.

"Well I'm going to go get back in my car, I'll see you back at the house as soon as you drop Ashley off." Then that was it.

Puck's POV

Sabrina has been giving me disappointed looks since we left the woods, her shaking has slowed, she's still clutching me though, it's kinda cute. "How'd I do? 1 to 10, how scared were you." I asked her.

"That's not funny, and Ashley's probably not coming back next year, thanks for a good first impression, and only a 1." she lied. Then yawned and laid her head on my shoulder.

"1, really? I don't know if I believe you Sabrina, I know you don't want to let me have the satisfaction of knowing I scared you to probably a 20, but you didn't see your face when Jake jumped out. It was hilarious." I snickered. "You looked like someone trapped in a horror movie!" I told her while laughing hysterically at her. She just looked up at me and frowned.

"Ok yeah maybe I was, but I wasn't the only one scared so you shouldn't bug just me about it."

"Nah, you screamed the loudest out of everyone, you were the most scared, just admit it."

"Ok, look Puck! I'm really tired, I don't want to fight you about this right now."

"So just admit it, that's all I'm asking for," I joked. She paused and stared back at me for a few seconds then went back to laying on my shoulder. I hardly heard it but then she whispered to herself,

"That was the worst, you gave me a panic attack I was so scared!" she even shivered at the thought.

"That a girl," I teased. That's when she dug her nails angrily into my skin. I grimaced, "I shouldn't have said that." then I somehow managed to pull her hands off me while still driving.

Soon we made it to Ashley's house, as she climbed out of the car everyone said bye I told her, "come back next year! if you dare!"

"That was great thanks, I will!" she exclaimed and ran up to her house.

I was about to ask Sabrina if she heard what the girl said and that she wasn't scared out of her mind, but I noticed that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder! I froze but then got a great idea.

I peered in the back at everyone else. "Hey guys, take a look at this," I whispered and pointed at Sabrina. Everyone happily snapped a few pictures. Daphne sent a few to me and then squealed with delight.

"I'm so gonna add this to my Puckabrina album!"

I stared at her in shock, "Burn it!" she just glanced back happily at me, and I pulled into the driveway. "Everyone out!" I shouted scaring Sabrina awake.

"Ahh, are we home, please tell me we're home."

I kindly got the door for her and she jumped out of the car and went up to the house with me. We all headed to bed and that was the end of Halloween. Later in the week, I would use Sabrina's clown weakness against her to get a few more scares though. It was going to be amazing.


End file.
